LMSB Contest entry
by kitsune of the night sky
Summary: This is my entry for wolf Anima's contest. Simple as that.


The world was speeding past the three Pokemon and one human traveling down the path. Ash rollerblading along it at high speed comparable to a car, the wind flowing through his raven black hair a new determination in his eye's and a rare smile on his face since there weren't any other humans around. On ash's right side was Absol, on Ash's left was Kita the Mightyena, both where easily keeping up with their master/friend, Absol's strong legs easily propelling him along side Ash as the air that past over his blade like tail created a low whistling like sound. Kita was bounding silently her strides long and graceful, not even lose gravel made a sound as each paw touched the trailing just behind the trio was Lucario, Out of their line of sight, his red eye's looked over them curiously. How was it that he had gotten so attached to this group? he wondered, after all, because of Sir. Arons betrayal, Lucario didn't trust humans, then why was he starting to trust these four humans, in particular the one skating right in front of him, in fact why was he trying to help Ash find his Pikachu? confusion showed clearly on his face, being curious, Lucario closed his eye's as the dreadlocks on the back of his head raised up. Using his aura sight he watched down the path behind him, looking at the hummer that Kid, Brock, and Gary where riding in a distance back. He chuckled quietly at the sight of Brock's Bonsliy jumping in an apparently unconscious Gary with a pair of good sized lumps on his head, dealt by Kid and Brock, both of whom where laughing at Gary's expense. Lucario opened his eye's seeing ash, Absol, and Kita looking at him curiously, immediately his face went back to the unreadable mask it usually was. He felt disgusted with himself that he had let his emotions out so easily in front of a human, a human who, along with his friends would abandon him at the first chance after he helped them get what they want.

Ash looked at Absol and Kita sadly before his face became blank as well. "I had thought he was opening up to us." Kita muttered sadly as she focused back upon the path they where speeding down.

"He doesn't trust us plain and simple, in honesty, if it wasn't the master we where talking about, i would wonder why bother trying to get jerk-ario to open up to us." Absol muttered.

"I heard that Abby." Lucario commented with a quick smile before it vanished.

"And i thought i told you, it's ash, not master." Ash put his own comment in.

"Yes master." Absol replied getting a groan from Ash and a chuckle from Kita.

"You know we love you ash, even if we don't follow your orders all the time." The Mightyena comforted as she nuzzled Ash's hand, a feat at the speed that they where traveling was rather impressive.

"I know, I know." Ask responded quietly as he pet both Kita and Absol getting a pair of growls that where almost purrs, and would have been had the two been cat Pokemon and not dog Pokemon. this brought on another wave of curiosity from with in Lucario who promptly fought to squash it down. He did not need to get any more attached to any more humans, never again.

Back with the others Gary had finally regained consciousness, making Brock save his Bonsliy before Gary threw the little rock tree Pokemon out the window of kids hummer. "What's the matter Gary?" Kid teased getting a glare from said brown haired teen.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gary responded as he looked up the path they where following and, from Kid's tracker, the same path ash and Lucario where traveling down.

This got Brock's attention. "Gary, what's up? this doesn't seem like you." The aspiring breeder asked.

Gary looked out the window a sigh escaping his lips. "Look it's no secret that Ash and i weren't the best of friends the first time we met, in honesty i didn't like him, especially after the incident with my bike, and his powers, but i envied him, and the closeness he had with Kit and his Pokemon, especially Pikachu, yet when mew took Pikachu, i was able to get close, because for once i could see who he was. now, i'm scared of losing that friendship when the reason Ash has been traveling the world with us is fulfilled." Gary admitted. Kit sighed as she looked out her window her eye's moving across the sky as if searching for answers.

"Gary you know ash Every time some one even tried to attack us he is by our side as fast as he can, yes it's because the ones that come after us want to get to him, but he cares for us, if he didn't don't you think he would have left us behind long ago?" Gary turned his attention to Kit as she continued. "Yes Pikachu was and still is Ash's closet friend. yet you and Brock are the closet humans, besides my self, to get to him, and you are closer to Ash then Brock is. But i don't think any of us, will ever be able to as close to him as the Pokemon that he loves, after all out of our family, i was the only one to accept him." Kid sighed a tear running down her face. "the Pokemon and the three of us are the closet he has to a family he has right now." Ash's sister finished before turning her attention back to Gary. "So don't worry Gary, you wont lose your close friendship with ash, if any thing staying by his side will only strengthen it, abandon him though...." Kid trailed off, and Gary growled.

"Why would i abandon him?" Gary almost shouted. "I've been by his side as we scaled mountains, followed rumors into volcano's, and nearly been obliterated by legendary Pokemon and you think that i would turn my back on him just because we're getting close to the end of this chapter of our adventure? No i'm going to see this through to the end." Gary responded as Kids tracker beeped telling them that ash had stopped, the three humans in the Hummer looked at each other as the sped along the path, the reason that Ash had stopped soon became apparent. Geysers had spouted in their path. and there was a hot spring that Ash, Absol, And Kita where stairing with hope in there eye's, Seeing his friends and sister arive, Ash's face went back to the emotionless mask he kept it as.

"Where is lucario?" Brock asked the trio. Ash jumped at the sound of his friends voice before regestering what Brock asked and looked around. How ever Kita raised a paw and pointed off to a rock near the gysers. leaning against it was lucario as he looked up at the top of the gysers. watching the mist create rainbows as it converged upon the ground. Seeing the gyseres as if for the first time, brock pulled out a guide book and flipped through the pages he stuck his nose into it when he reached a page with the picture of the gysers "seems we're stuck here, once these gysers go off, there is no way around them, how ever there are natural hot springs that we can relax in till they recead." Brock explained.

Kid squealed. "Hear that Ash we're going to relax in the hot springs!" She called to Ash who twitched a smile that The group could barely see. Absol and Kita looked at each other an idea comeing to their minds as evil grins grew on their faces while Ash jumped down to his friends and sister, ready to relax even a little.


End file.
